


Lab Help

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Short tumblr prompt fill for: "Kukui fucking Lillie into a sloppy mess for payment of his loft."





	

Knelt down over the edge of the bed with her face buried down into the pillows, Lillie found her cries of delight hardly silenced at all as she yelled, "Deeper, professor, please!" She couldn't help but get so loud, so frantic and gone as she was fucked raw from behind by Professor Kukui. It was her nightly duty, the 'cost' of being able to hide out in the upstairs loft set up in his lab; each night, he would come upstairs and fuck the tight little blonde raw before retiring to his own bed for the night, and she had come to love every ragged second of her responsibilities around the lab. She didn't have any scientific education of use and couldn't even really do much with Pokemon, but she could certainly service a nice, big cock well enough to earn her keep.

Kukui's hands gripped Lillie's hips tightly, lifting her feet right off of the floor as he pounded into her mercilessly, groaning as her slick, tight hole was stretched out wide around his cock. A cock that she'd had more than a little trouble with the first night he'd come to her, barely able to get her mouth around it and having to be fucked slow the first time he took her pussy, but the weeks had trained her up and now she was taking his full force, his hips hammering forward, balls slapping against her clit and her pelvis with each mighty swing as he indulged in the perky, tight bodied blonde relentlessly. "You're getting real good at this, cousin," he grunted, hand coming down in a slap onto her perky little bubble butt, making her yelp in excitement.

Whining in response, Lillie's hands clutched at the bedding as she just tried to hold herself together. It was hard to do; the pressure was intense and she had become so much more used to it than she once was, able to actually take his worst now and suck his cock almost all the way down, but she could only get used to things to a point, and that point was still very short of handling how big his dick was and how hard he liked to go. Not that she minded, but it was a lot to take in both literally and figuratively, and she wasn't sure which one was worse as she pressed her face down into the bed and accepted his rough use of her; it was a small price to pay for the generosity he'd shown, and it was such a fun price at that.

There was no warning when Kukui came. It was always just a bang followed by the excited sounds of a man who could not believe how good it felt to cum inside of a pussy that tight, no matter how many times he did it and came to that same revelation. It was always the same as he pumped cum deep into her needy hole, filling her and igniting a sudden burst of pleasure of her own as Lillie screamed in delight against the bedding, twisting about as the electrifying thrill took her and left her shuddering and bucking wildly and happily about. It felt too good to handle and she didn't shy away from any of it as her own orgasm surged through her.

When Kukui pulled out, the combined cum of several loads dropped from her sloppy, spent hole, and he guided her down off of the bed, slumping her against the side of it and smiling as he said, "One more to clean it all up, cousin," and shoved his cock right into her face. And the way that Lillie so eagerly grabbed hold of his dick and slurped it right down to begin sucking every drop of her pussy off of him left him hoping that she was going to stick around as his assistant for a long time to come.


End file.
